Quelques cordes sur un piano
by Osekkai
Summary: Hiver 1781. Kanda Yu, dernier d'une grande fratrie, tombé amoureux d'un musicien qui lui était inaccessible, voit enfin son destin prendre une nouvelle direction. Certes, la fin arrivera vite mais il en aura profité.


_Hiver 1781_

Yaeko Kanda retourna derrière son comptoir. Elle glissa une fine mèche de cheveux poivre et sel derrière son oreille et ouvrit sa caisse. Elle compta pour la énième fois l'argent présent, s'assurant qu'aucun de ses enfants n'était passé par là.

Ses deux derniers clients descendaient, valise en main. Il s'agissait d'un vieillard accompagné de son petit fils.

__Votre séjour vous a plu, messieurs ?  
><em>__Très bien._ Murmura le vieille homme. _Lavi, paye donc.  
><em>__Oui oui... _ S'exécuta le dénommé Lavi.

Yaeko encaissa.

__Mizaru, Mikazaru, Mazaru, allez ranger la chambre des messieurs Bookman.  
><em>__Oui maman,_ répondirent en même temps les triplées.  
><em>_Yu ?<em>

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et hurla donc le prénom de son dernier fils.

__Oui, maman !_ Répondit-il d'une pièce adjacente.  
><em>_Les chemises de monsieur Bookman Junior sont-elles prêtes ?<br>___J'arrive.  
><em>__Eh bien dépêche toi !_

La vieille femme sourit aux deux hommes, désolé. Lavi esquissa un sourire et ouvrit sa valise quand un jeune garçon au long cheveux noir arriva. Il fourra les vêtements propres et tout juste repassés dans la valise avant de s'incliner.

Une fois leurs clients partis, Yu s'exclama :

__J'en ai marre de trimer comme une femme de chambre, mais pourquoi n'engages-tu pas une gouvernante ?  
><em>__Et l'argent pour la payer, tu le trouve où ?_ Rouspéta sa mère. _Depuis que ton père est mort et que ton frère Alma joue les divas, je me tue à la tâche. Et toi ? Tu en a marre ? Je me demande si un jour tu auras un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, mon pauvre enfant !_

Yu baissa les yeux et remonta à sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Lui aussi, il avait envie de se marier, tout comme Alma.

Il y a quelques années, il avait fait le serment de renoncer aux amants... Cependant il gardait secrètement quelques livres à l'eau de rose, piqués à ses sœurs et sa mère.

Il relisait inlassablement les passages érotiques. Il connaissait évidemment les numéros des pages qui pouvaient l'intéresser mais à chaque fois qu'il refermait l'ouvrage, il se retrouvait assaillis par la honte, les remords... Il avait l'impression qu'on allait le pointer du doigts si jamais il sortait, les joues encore rouges de bonheur.

Il osait à peine rester trop longtemps dans sa chambre. A chaque fois, son regard était attiré par son étagère, ses précieux livres cachés derrière d'autres... Il se retint de les sortir pour les lire à nouveau et quitta la pièce.

Alors qu'il rêvassait, derrière le comptoir, dos à la porte d'entrée, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Le nouveau venu était musicien, pianiste et chanteur. Il fixait Yu en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin remarquer sa présence. Il l'entendit fredonner et sourit. Il avait presque la même voix que Alma Karma, anciennement Kanda. Alma qui avait été sa muse et son premier amour il y a trois ans désormais.

Le musicien allait ouvrir la bouche quand les trois sœurs triplées de Yu et Alma entrèrent et s'exclamèrent de leur voix de crécelle :

__Allen ! C'est Allen Walker ! _

Yu sursauta et quand il eut vu le pianiste, alla se cacher dans la pièce voisine. Une fois à l'abri, il porta ses mains à son cœur battant. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir l'ex amant de son frère aîné. Celui qu'il avait autant désiré qu'il lui était si inaccessible... Si intouchable, si inapprivoisé... Cet Allen était un personnage hors norme, extravagant, prolifique, transgressif, un garnement aussi attachant qu'irritant... Bref, un génie...

Il osa sortir du cagibi où il s'était caché quand il entendit sa mère arriver.

__Tiens donc ! Monsieur le fugueur ! _ Rit-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

Allen émit une faible plainte. C'était lui qui avait abandonné Alma mais quand il était retourné vers lui, Alma était déjà marié... Ce qui ravissait tout à faire la mère Kanda.

__Mais que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite Maestro ?  
><em>__Eh bien, j'aimerais louer une chambre._ Répondit l'albinos tout en avançant de sa démarche bondissante.  
><em>_Ah, très bien.<em>

Yaeko repoussant les triplées collant trop le chanteur et lui murmura.

__Mais attention. Pas d'écarts. J'ai encore quatre enfants alors... Ne profitez pas de la situation.  
><em>__Oh non._ Assura Allen.  
><em>_Il n'y aura pas de deuxième Alma.<br>___Ah..._ Répondit-il simplement en regardant Yu.  
><em>_Ah ! Et quand à moi...<em> (Yu et les triplées grimacèrent) _n'y pensez même pas, vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre. _ Lui murmura-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur avant d'aller lui préparer une chambre.

Une fois la mère partie, les triplées l'accaparèrent.

__Ah ! Nous savons tout de vous !  
><em>__Ah..  
><em>__Que vous avez claqué la porte du roi !  
><em>__Oui, mais...  
><em>__Que vous croulé sous les demandes d'aria et d'opéra !  
><em>__Oui...  
><em>__Et que vous n'êtes toujours pas marié~!_

Alors qu'elles étaient à la limite de le dévorer, Yu s'écria :

__Ça suffit les filles ! Laissez le respirer ! _

Allen darda son regard gris sur le jeune homme et sourit tendrement. Il lui proposa son bras pour l'accompagner à sa chambre et sans comprendre pourquoi, Yu le prit doucement. Il le conduisit à l'étage. Chaque marche était un délice. Le musicien ne cessait de regarder Yu et inversement, Yu fuyait son regard. Les cœurs battaient à tout rompre tandis que les joues se teintaient. Si le brun ne s'était pas accroché au bras d'Allen, il se serait surement effondré et enfui sous la honte...

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la seule porte ouverte. Yaeko Kanda finissait de faire le lit.

Après le dîner; Yu était monté en silence dans sa chambre. Il passa devant la chambre de Walker et l'entendit composer...

Le brun sourit tendrement et frappa timidement.

__Entrez. _

Yu entra donc.

__Je ne vous dérange pas ?_ Demanda-t-il timidement.  
><em>_Bien sur que non.<em>

Allen tenait une plume d'oie blanche à la main, ainsi qu'un rouleau de papier déroulé sur les genoux. Il fit signe au brun de venir s'assoir près de lui d'un geste vif de sa plume.

Kanda s'approcha timidement et s'installa à ses côtés. Le musicien rangea sa partition et enlaça l'autre rougissant.

__Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise, Yu...  
><em>__ Ah ? Tu trouves ?_

Le blanc allait se pencher pour l'embrasser mais son futur amant reculait, se refusant à lui.

__Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?  
><em>__P-pas pour le moment._ Bredouilla Kanda tout en détournant le regard.  
><em>_Alors que puis-je avoir pour le moment ? <em> Susurra Allen à son oreille en reprenant ses propres mots, sur de lui.

Yu rougit vivement et chuchota :

__Tout sauf un baiser... _

Le musicien sourit et embrassa son cou.

__Je te ferai mien demain alors. D'ici là, repose toi bien, bel ange. _ Lui murmura-t-il en l'aidant à se lever.

Yu ouvrit lentement la porte et le regarda.

__Combien de temps allez vous rester ?  
><em>__Quatre jours._

Le brun s'inclina respectueusement et partit. Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout comme ses sœurs, Yu était venu. Mais contrairement à elles, il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser. Il acceptait tout sauf un baiser. Le blanc médita longuement dessus avant de se coucher.

Yu regarda la flamme vacillante de la bougie posé sur sa table de nuit. Il regrettait... Il regrettait d'être allé le voir, de s'être refusé à lui, d'avoir dit clairement qu'il avait envie de lui, d'être parti et encore, d'être venu ! Mais quel idiot il faisait ! Il était l'ancien amant de son frère ainé, la bienséance l'empêchait donc d'avoir toute relation avec lui, au delà de l'amitié.

L'adolescent retint difficilement ses larmes. Les papillons dans son ventre étaient revenu et le suppliaient de retourner le voir et cette fois, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Yu secoua la tête et l'enfonça dans son oreiller en couinant.

Il ne pouvait pas, ça ne se faisait pas. Yu roula sur le côté puis de nouveau sur le dos. Les draps s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes et il se mit à transpirer, le cœur battant à coups sourds. Se mordant la lèvre, sa réaction était horrible.

Yu se mit sur le côté, en position fœtal et serra les cuisses l'une contre l'autre, enserrant son membre dur. Il aurait voulu étrangler, anéantir la sensation qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Mais il en était incapable. Une fois encore, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses sens.

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et gémit, frottant ses cuisses entre elles, compressant d'avantage la source de chaleur et de péché qui le guidait.

Il s'ordonnait d'arrêter, mais les mouvements de ses jambes s'accentuaient. Ce qui n'était qu'un chatouillement devint un véritable feu, et son esprit se vida de tout ce qui n'était pas cette chaleur, le besoin de connaitre cet instant d'oubli total, ce néant électrique.

L'explosion tant attendue eut lieu et il porta son poing à sa bouche, étouffant le cri qui s'en échappait. Un cri de plaisir mais aussi de douleur. Car déjà, il fallait revenir à la vie. Sa vie.

__Tu as le diable au corps, mon fils. _

Yu serra ses jambes contre son torse tandis que la voix de son père résonnait à ses oreilles, se mêlant aux rires de ses sœurs, sa mère et Satan.

Il ferma les yeux. Si seulement, il pouvait s'arracher à cette peau humide et souillé pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, une nouvelle personne, propre et saine.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il se sentait sale. Depuis cette affreux matin de Pâques, des années plus tôt. Il revoyait ce jour comme si c'était la veille.

_Printemps 1768_

Il se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre, occupé à admirer son reflet. Dans son joli costume neuf bleu marine, un magnifique ruban de dentelle d'un bleu roi dans les cheveux et ses petites chaussures à boucle vernies blanches, il se faisait l'effet d'un prince. Un ravissante prince de sept ans.

Il avait pouffé et tournoyé devant la glace, ses longues mèches brunes dansant sur ses épaules. Au rez-de-chaussé, il entendait ses sœurs jouer, Alma chantonnait avec sa mère et leur père répétait son sermon une dernière fois.

Il avait effectué une nouvelle pirouette. Comme il aurait aimé s'habiller ainsi chaque jour ! Quand il serait grand, il porterait uniquement des belles choses, avait-il décidé en inclinant la tête. Il avait souris à son reflet, avant de faire la moue, la même qu'il prenait pour amadouer sa mère afin d'obtenir de nouveaux jouets. Les autres petits garçons le trouveraient-ils joli ? L'aimeraient-ils ?

Aujourd'hui, avait-il songé avec espoir, pendant qu'ils chercheraient des œufs de Pâques après le derniers services, il se lierait peut-être d'amitié avec un garçon de son age.

__Que fais-tu ? _

Au son de la voix de son père, Yu s'était figé. Puis il s'était retourné lentement vers lui, le cœur battant.

__Rien papa. _ Avait-il chuchoté.

Il avait avancé d'un pas, le visage plein de colère.

__Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois, mon fils. Que faisais-tu ? _

Yu avait dégluti avec peine, essayant de ravaler le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il détestait quand son père prenait ce ton ; il était alors terrifiant. Et puis, il ne savait pas quelle réponse il attendait, ni quelle action terrible il avait commise pour ainsi provoquer sa fureur.

__je... Je me préparais pour aller... A l'église, papa.  
><em>__Yaeko ! _ Avait-il hurlé.

Yu avait reculé d'un pas.

__Mais... papa, je ne faisais r...  
><em>__La vanité est l'œuvre du diable, mon fils ! Il nous tente, il nous taquine et nous cajole jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aime plus que l'on aime Dieu.  
><em>__Mais non, papa, je ne..._

Il avait traversé la pièce et avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il avait arraché son beau ruban de dentelle, emportant une fine mèche de cheveux noir avec.

__Ne mens pas ! J'ai vu le diable dans tes yeux. J'ai vu l'admiration, l'amour que tu portais à ton reflet.  
><em>__Non, papa !_ Avait protesté Yu en sanglotant. _Je t'en prie..._

Il avait pris l'ourlet de sa chemise et l'avait passé par dessus la tête de Yu, tirant si fort que le fin tissu délicat s'était déchiré.

__Non, s'il te plait... Je ne voulais pas être méchant... Je ne recommencerais pas... _

Mais sourd à ses prières, il l'avait saisi par les épaules et l'avait forcé à se tourner vers le miroir.

__Regarde toi, maintenant ! Avait-il crié, le secouant jusqu'à ce que ses dents s'entrechoquent. Que reste-t-il à admirer, je te le demande ? Sans Notre Seigneur, qu'es-tu d'autre qu'un amas de chair putride renfermant une âme viciée ? _

A ce moment, Yu avait entendu le gémissement de détresse de sa mère et les ricanements étouffés de son frère et ses sœurs. Son père l'avait lâché et il s'était effondré sur le sol. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit sa mère , figée sur le seuil de la chambre, le visage décomposé.

Son père avait alors ordonné à sa mère de lui préparer des vêtements moins provocants, des vêtements qui ne le soumettraient pas à la tentation de s'écarter du droit chemin. C'était donc attifé d'un vulgaire haut marron, d'un pantalon ample et de mocassins usés que Yu s'était rendu à l'église, les cheveux détachés. Trop vain et trop mauvais pour être autorisé à porter un beau costume comme les autres garçons ; déjà marqué par le sceau du péché.

Yu poussa un gémissement de désespoir tandis que le passé s'effaçait pour laisser place au présent. Il avait tellement peur. Un jour, le diable le rattraperait. Et alors, il serait perdu pour toujours.

Le soleil était désormais à son zénith. Yu rêvassait à sa fenêtre, revenant de leur déjeuné en famille. Quand soudain, on frappa légèrement à sa porte.

Il se redressa lentement du rebord de fenêtre et alla ouvrir à Allen.

__Bonjour. _ Soupira-t-il doucement.

Yu lui répondit en s'inclinant. Le musicien lui proposa sa main et quand le brun l'eut pris, il le conduisit à sa chambre. La porte se referma et Yu inspira doucement. Ça allait arriver... Enfin. Il le désirait tellement A la seconde où il l'avait vu le regarder d'un air tendre, il était tombé fou amoureux du musicien... Qui pourtant, n'avait d'yeux que pour Alma, le frère aîné de leur grande fratrie.

Yu ne lui faisait pas face. Allen observa la courbe de son dos vouté, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Ses longs et soyeux cheveux noir étaient attaché en une stricte queue de cheval haute. Les seules mèches libres étaient sa frange droite et deux longues mèches encadrement solennellement son doux visage.

Le blanc enlaça le brun et se pencha sur son cou gracile.

__Yu, tu es d'accord pour t'offrir à moi ? _

Le dit Yu ne répondit pas et se tourna vers lui.

__Tout sauf les lèvres. _ Murmura le brun, timide.

Allen sourit et lui montra le lit.

__Installe toi. _

Yu obéit alors que le pianiste allait fermer la porte à clef de l'intérieur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. La pièce se retrouva soudain dans la pénombre et Yu eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, d'être à la place d'Alma, beau et désiré. Il s'étendit sur le lit, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise noir.

Allen s'approcha, tel un fauve aux aguets et se pencha vers lui. Il fut étonné de la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était immaculé, aucune trace de bronzage. Son corps entier devait porter cette uniformité de blanc. Le musicien sourit et écarta les pans de son vêtement, pouvant mieux admirer son torse imberbe.

__Quel age as-tu ?  
><em>__V-vingt..._

Donc quatre ans de moins que lui. Allen l'aida à retirer sa chemise et se redressa, souriant. Yu commençait déjà à rougir. Il enleva sa veste devenu lourde par l'impatience. Il s'arrêta quand le brun leva timidement la main. Il le laissa dénouer le ruban ornant son cou et fermant le col de sa chemise. L'aîné sourit et caressa son torse frémissant de peu.

Sa peau était douce, bien plus douce que celle d'Alma. Il devait en prendre grand soin. Allen se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui à un tel moment ? Yu n'était pas Alma. Et il ne le sera jamais.

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

Yu enlaça timidement Allen. Celui-ci couvrit sa gorge de baisers avant de coller leur corps dans une étreinte passionnelle. Les corps commencèrent à se mouver lentement l'un contre l'autre. Le pianiste fit voler les vêtements noirs de son amant avant de se stopper et de l'admirer.

Son corps lui rappela le marbre blanc des statues de pays anciens. A la différence que Yu bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses joues rosées, ses lèvres humides, ses yeux plissés... Le brun eut peur que le musicien entende son cœur battre.

Dans une demande tacite du japonais, Allen se déshabilla à son tour et Yu manqua de défaillir. Il n'avait regardé qu'une seconde à peine l'entrejambe du blanc et pourtant, l'image était bien nette derrière ses paupières closes. Allen lui intima d'écarter les jambes par de légères caresses. Yu ouvrit lentement les cuisses avant de faire de même avec ses grands yeux bleu. Le pianiste lui sourit avant de dessiner de petites arabesques sur la peau de ses cuisses. Ses mouvements devinrent plus amples et il effleura son sexe. Yu se mordit vivement la lèvre. Allen admira tendrement le phallus tendu entre des poils noirs, légèrement bouclés, et se pencha, embrassant son aine pâle.

Yu couina malgré lui. Le sourire du musicien étincela et le japonais rougit d'avantage. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le supplier de quoi que ce soit. En une seconde, sa bouche était sur son sexe. Sa langue s'y lovait, de la garde jusqu'à l'extrémité, s'enroulait autour de son embout, le frottait, s'y attardait.

La douce cadence de ses lèvres s'accéléra et Yu bascula sur les rives de l'orgasme. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d'une blancheur pur d'Allen et renversa la tête en arrière.

Cependant, ce fut au tour de l'albinos de lutter pour garder le contrôle . L'odeur de Yu l'enivrait. Son goût le rendait fou. Le jeune brun exprimait désormais la sensualité, Sa sensualité sans retenue. Il haletait, gémissait, ronronnait . Allen se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment sous-estimé le jeune Kanda. La créature timide s'était transformé en un montre séduisant.

Il revoyait l'adolescent qui jouait du clavecin dans son coin, quand Alma l'avait présenté à ses parents pour la première fois.

Sa mère lui avait presque hurlé dessus pour qu'il arrête, malgré sa jolie mélodie, pour qu'Alma puisse avoir toute la scène pour lui. Son père l'avait traité de fils de Belzébuth et le jeune Yu était parti dans sa chambre se cacher.

Allen se colla franchement à lui et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, luttant pour ne pas dévorer sa pauvre bouche. Yu soupira doucement et le serra contre lui.

Le musicien n'eut le temps de glisser qu'un doigt en lui, que Yu se retrouva en alertes. Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Allen s'arrêta à son tour, regardant Yu. On frappa timidement à sa porte.

__Monsieur Walker ?_ Demanda Mizaru.  
><em>_Oui ?<em> Répondit-il, cachant difficilement son mécontentement.  
><em>_Hum... Quand Alma eut appris que vous veniez nous rendre visite... Euh...<em>

Yu sentit son cœur se serrer... Alma ne pouvait pas revenir. Il n'avait pas le droit, surtout en ce moment critique. Il tenta de se dégager, mal à l'aise mais Allen l'en empêcha, caressant tendrement sa nuque de sa main libre et lui sourit.

__Oui, et ?  
><em>__Il est impatient de vous revoir.  
><em>__Oh... _ Murmura-t-il.

Yu baissa lentement les yeux, honteux face à Allen. Il était nu, prêt à se donner comme une vulgaire fille de joie et même... Même, Allen avait déjà mis un doigt en lui... Son seul soulagement était que, puisqu'il se sentait constamment sale, Yu se lavait plus que de raison, matin et soir, parfois même le midi.

Parce qu'après tout, il n'était qu'un amas de chair putride...

__Est-il déjà là ?_ Demanda le musicien.  
><em>_Oui, il vous attend en bas.<br>___Alors qu'il patiente, je suis très occupé.  
><em>__Euh... b-bien... _ Murmura le jeune fille, surpris du ton froid du Walker.

Yu le regarda sans comprendre, assaillis par les remords. Il chuchota :

__Il vous attend...  
><em>__Peu importe, toi aussi tu m'attendais non ?_

Le brun rougit fortement et enfouit son visage en feu dans le cou pâle d'Allen. Il caressa de ses doigts tremblant sa colonne vertébrale avant de le remercier. Le blanc sourit et bougea ses doigts, comme pour lui répondre.

Il le prépara lentement, étirant son antre; Sa tête reposait contre son torse et il écoutait les battements effrénés du cœur de Yu. Déjà... Les notes lui apparaissaient pour une nouvelle sonate.

__Allen..._ Murmura-t-il sous la passion. _Je... Je vous en pris... _

Yu pressait son poignet, il était prêt. Allen avait envie de crier son triomphe. A cet instant, il ne savait pas si Yu était pour lui un jeu ou non mais il était à lui. Maintenant.

Il se redressa en retirant ses doigts adagio. Le japonais le contemplait d'un regard qui semblait agrandi. Son ardeur le galvanisait, alors il l'attira brusquement vers lui, releva ses jambes et, sans un mot, s'insinua en lui. Yu poussa un cri en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses reins tandis qu'Allen exhalait un grognement animal en sentant son anus étroit enserrer son pénis.

Il n'y avait plus que lui au monde, ce jeune freluquet abandonné dans ses bras. Allen l'observa avec une certaine tendresse découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Yu grimaça un peu au début, puis curieux, se détendit. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'était l'effet d'avoir le sexe d'un homme profondément ancré en soi... Il se sentait... Bizarre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il y avait une certaine plénitude mais les papillons dans son bas ventre étaient loin d'être calmés. Au contraire, ils semblaient en demander plus.

Yu leva les yeux vers son amant et fit une petite moue boudeuse.

__Pourquoi souriez-vous ?_ Chuchota-t-il.  
><em>_Parce que tu es adorable.<em>

Yu vira davantage au pourpre et regarda ailleurs. Allen ignora sa gène et donne un doux coup de rein. Le brun se tendit et retint un gémissement. L'albinos lui maintint les hanches et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Intensifier le frottement. Il marquait sa gorge quand Yu commença à ressentir les premiers spasmes de l'extase en lui. Il l'envahissait complètement, jusqu'au fond de son ventre. Les papillons s'envolèrent et n'y tenant plus, Allen lui mordit l'épaule et explosa en lui dans un torrent brûlant, accompagnant son ascension divine par des coups de reins violents. Incapable de s'arrêter.

Il finit par ralentir et ils purent recouvrer leurs esprits.

__Oh... Mon Dieu... ! _ s'exclama Yu dans un souffle de pudeur.

Allen enfouit son visage dans le creux de son torse en souriant. Il était décidément très douer pour feindre la naïveté.

Ils se séparèrent lentement et à regrets. Yu se rhabilla rapidement, honteux de nouveau. Il ne réalisait pas encore complètement ce qu'il venait de faire mais il savait déjà que c'était mal...

Il reboutonnait sa chemise alors qu'Allen n'avait enfilé que son pantalon. Il vint enlacer Yu et lui susurra :

__ Tu viendras me voir ce soir ?  
><em>__Hum... Je ne sais pas..._

Allen fronça les sourcils.

__Comment ça ?  
><em>__Eh bien... Mon frère vient de revenir et puis... je suis de veille ce soir..._

Le musicien soupira, déçu et le laissa partir.

Yu resta toute la soirée dans sa chambre , attendant l'heure du dîner. Il avait peur de croiser Allen ou Alma. Il s'était lavé juste après leurs ébats mais l'odeur d'Allen s'était comme imprégné sur sa peau. A chaque mouvement, le parfum à la fois épicé et sucré du musicien venait lui chatouiller le nez. Yu soupira et se releva, les reins douloureux. Il venait de passer plus de deux heures à genoux, priant Dieu de le pardonner, tout comme les punitions que lui donnait son père à chaque faute.

Il massa ses articulations et s'étendit sur son lit à ressorts.

De son côté, Allen aussi avait l'impression que Yu était encore à ses côtés, collé à lui. Son corps portait encore l'essence de son amant, un mélange de musc et de savon à la pivoine.

Assis avec Alma, ses sœurs et leur mère, ils prenaient le thé. Allen avait accepté par politesse mais aurait préféré rejoindre le plus jeune des Kanda, cloitré dans sa chambre.

__Ah, Allen~,_ Minauda Alma, _cela faisait si longtemps. Que fais-tu par ici ?  
><em>__Eh bien..._ Commença le pianiste. _Je suis en train de faire le tour du pays, m'arrêtant dans chaque ville pour apprendre chaque culture. Aussi bien celle des coutumes que des mots. Les paysages et leurs sons m'inspirent des sonates..._

Allen pensa aussitôt au magnifique paysage que lui offrait Yu, ouvert à lui et aux doux sons qu'il pouvait produire. Un tendre sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'albinos et Alma crut un instant qu'il se moquait de lui.

__Et toi, Alma ?  
><em>__J'ai été engagé à l'opéra~_

Ensuite, l'aîné des Kanda se mit à parler, encore et encore tandis que le musicien l'écoutait vaguement, grignotant des biscuits sablés.

Soudain, il vit son doux damoiseau descendre lentement les escaliers.

__Yu._ Sourit son frère en se levant pour aller l'embrasser.  
><em>_Tu viens enfin nous honorer de ta présence.<em> Râla sa mère.  
><em>_Désolé,<em> s'excusa Yu, penaud. _Je priais._

Alma éclata de rire.

__La prière te détruira les genoux, mon pauvre frère. _

Il se tourna vers Allen en riant mais Allen ne riait pas. Au contraire, il était tout à fait sérieux et fixait Yu.

__Bon, Yu, viens donc t'assoir.  
><em>__Euh... Je pensais..  
><em>__Ne fais pas ton marginal. _ S'impatienta sa mère.

Yu bredouilla des excuses. Allen se tassa dans son petit canapé.

__Yu. _

Il leva les yeux vers lui. L'albinos lui fit un signe du bras sur la place libre à côté de lui et il vint s'assoir en silence, le bras du blanc posé sur le dossier réchauffant son dos.

__Bon... Ou en étais-je ?_ Continua Alma. _Ah oui ! Nous sommes en ce moment en train de signer des papiers pour adopter un enfant ! _

Le frère aîné des Kanda rayonnait de bonheur et jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien amant pour voir sa réaction. A son plus grand plaisir, les yeux gris du musicien s'étaient assombris.

Yaeko se leva.

__Je vais chercher de quoi fêter ça, les filles venez avec moi ! _ S'exclama-t-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Yu restait silencieux.

__Je reviens._ Murmura le blanc en se levant. _Je vais chercher un châle dans ma valise. _

Quand il eut disparu, Alma se tourna vers Yu.

__Tu ne me félicites pas ?_ Fit-il, la bouche en cœur.  
><em>_La partie serait trop belle. <em> Tiqua Yu, amer.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de son frère.

__Et qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?  
><em>__Ce que vous pouvez m'énerver tout les deux ! Toi avec tes grands airs de diva... Allen, ses soupirs de benêt éperdu d'amour..._

Alma arqua un sourcil.

__Tu es jaloux.  
><em>__Jaloux ? moi ?_ S'offusqua Yu.  
><em>_Mais oui, jaloux. Depuis que tu le connais, tu le dévores des yeux alors qu'il ne regarde que moi.<br>___En tout cas, moi, je ne me moque pas de lui !  
><em>__Je ne me moque pas. Gronda Alma. C'est un ancien partenaire de travail.  
><em>__Tu l'utilisais. Il était vrai dans ses sentiments comme dans sa musique !_

Yu manqua de s'évanouir face à sa propre audace et termina :  
><em>_Pas toi.<em>

Alma le regarda durement.

__De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? S'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne serait pas parti à Londres, loin de moi ! Mais si le cœur t'en dit tellement, pourquoi tu ne l'épouses pas ? Mais n'y crois pas trop, pour lui, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de moi. _

Yu blanchit de stupeur. Allen était là, derrière Alma et fixait Yu intensément. Le brun détourna la tête et son aîné pouffa de dédain.

__Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Alma ?_ Demanda lentement Allen  
><em>_Ah ! Sursauta-t-il. Eh bien...<em>

Il eut un rire nerveux et haussa les épaules. Le compositeur ouvrit la bouche et la ferma aussitôt. Les femmes de la maisonnée revenaient avec plusieurs plateaux pleins de victuailles.

Ils dînèrent donc ensemble mais Yu mangea peu. Quand sa mère et ses sœurs montèrent se coucher, Yaeko lui ordonna de faire la vaisselle puis d'aller veiller à l'accueil. Alma commençait à monter les marches, puis invita Allen à monter discuter avec lui.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et le brun ne tarda pas à se pencher vers le musicien.

__Allen... _ Murmura-t-il, sensuel.

Le dit Allen déglutit difficilement avant de l'embrasser. Malgré le baiser divin qu'ils échangeaient, le blanc pensait à Yu, en bas, les mains dans l'eau sale et il eut un petit pincement au cœur.

Avait-il raison ? Alma s'était-il moqué de lui depuis le début ?

Le brun se collait davantage à lui, l'échaudait encore plus et Allen réussit tant bien que mal à le repousser.

__Désolé, Alma. Mais je n'aime pas toucher aux trophées des autres. _

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Cela le déchirait un peu. Ce matin même, il n'aurait pas pu lui résister et aurait sauté sur l'occasion... Mais là, tout était différent. Il y avait Yu.

Le pianiste passa à sa chambre, se lava et descendit à l'accueil. Yu était derrière le comptoir à lire un gros pavé à la faible lumière de quelques bougies.

Le blanc posa son chandelier près de lui, lui donnant plus d'éclairage. Le japonais leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

__Merci. _

Allen lui sourit à son tour et s'installa à ses côtés avant de se mettre à composer.

Au bout de deux heures, Yu bailla avant de frotter ses yeux fatigués.

__Repose toi un moment contre moi. Je te réveillerais s'il y a quelqu'un. _

Yu regarda d'abord Allen d'un air abasourdi puis sourit doucement et posa sa tête contre son épaule. L'albinos enroula son bras droite autour de lui et changea la plume de main pour continuer d'écrire de sa main gauche.

__Tu es ambidextre ?_ Murmura Yu.  
><em>_Chut... Dors, mon ange.<em>

Yu obéit sans un mot. Allen remarqua que la respiration du brun ralentissait et qu'il se détendit contre son cou. Dehors il pleuvait à torrent.

Yu se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Allen en face de lui, composant sur le ventre. De ce que Yu pouvait voir, il était torse nu et lui aussi. Il rougit un peu. Allen avait osé le déshabiller dans son sommeil ?

Il se redressa et le blanc remarqua enfin qu'il était réveillé.

__Bien dormi ?_ Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants.  
><em>_Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé...<em> Murmura-t-il, déçu.  
><em>_Tu dormais si bien et puis, quand ta mère est venu prendre la relève, je lui ai dis que tu venais juste de fermer les yeux. Alors je t'ai transporté jusqu'ici pour que tu dormes mieux.<em>

Yu rougit. Allen n'avait vraiment peur de rien et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil sous la couette et fut soulagé de voir son pantalon s'arrêtant au genoux, ses mollets et pieds couvert par ses mis-bas.

__Non, je ne t'ai pas déshabillé entièrement, juste assez pour que tu te sentes à l'aise... _

C'est vrai qu'il ne portait pas non plus sa ceinture en cuir mâte.

__... Bien que l'envie fut très forte. _ Soupira-t-il, déclenchant de nouveau les rougeurs de son amant.

Yu se détourna de lui et se blottit dans les chaudes couvertures.

__Et vous ? Avez -vous bien dormi ?  
><em>__Je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit.  
><em>__Pourquoi ?_ Fit Yu, s'étant redressé vers lui.  
><em>_Parce que la nuit est le moment propice pour entendre tout pleins de bruit qui n'ont pas leur place le jour.<em>

Le japonais le regarda un moment, méditant sur sa phrase puis se pencha contre lui.

__Quel genre de bruit ? _

Allen sourit et glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

__Mm... Par exemple, les battements de ton cœur.  
><em>__En quoi cela peut-il vous inspirer ?_ Rougit Kanda.  
><em>_Cela me donne un rythme régulier et particulier qu'aucune horloge, qu'aucun métronome ne peut avoir. J'adore le tempo de ton pouls.<em>

Il lui fit un baise-main avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mais Yu détourna la tête.

__Pas sur les lèvres... vous vous souvenez ?  
><em>__Oui._ Susurra Allen en se penchant sur sa gorge. _Mais peux tu m'en accorder un avant mon départ ?_

Yu sembla réfléchir.

__Un seul alors. Et vous devrez le mériter. _

Le compositeur imita le salut militaire avant de caresser ses hanches. Le brun se raidit légèrement puis s'apaisa quand les lèvres de son amant vinrent cajoler son cou.

Allen se hissa sur son corps et prit à pleine main son entrejambe. Yu s'immobilisa, s'empourprant. Le blanc le massa nonchalamment. Le jeune couina avant d'être retourné comme une crêpe. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait avant de sentir ses quelques vêtements glisser le long de ses jambes galbées.

__Yu, sois mignon et ne bouge pas. _

Cela sonnait plus comme un conseil que comme un ordre, plutôt comme une instruction. Yu ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à lui.

Le japonais leva les yeux vers son amant, couché dos à lui. Dormait-il ? Yu caressa sa nuque, se sentant plus sale que jamais.

Il allait se lever pour aller prendre un bain quand Allen retint sa main dans ses cheveux.

__Je vous ai réveillé ?_ Marmotta Yu.  
><em>_Non. J'aimerais que tu restes.<br>___Je dois aller me laver.  
><em>__Ça peut attendre, non ?_

Allen remarqua enfin le malaise de son amant et s'assit.

__Yu ? Ça ne va pas ? _

Le brun baissa les yeux.

__Je préfère ne pas en parler...  
><em>__S'il te plait._ Chuchota Allen à son oreille.  
><em>_Je... J'ai fait vœux de chasteté à mes dix-huit ans...<em>

Allen écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

__Pourquoi ?  
><em>__Parce que... la luxure est un péché puni par Dieu ! Et je finirai en enfer pour tout mes crimes._

Le musicien le regarda enfouir son visage dans ses mains en sanglotant. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras.

__Non, ne pleure pas... Moi aussi, je pêche tout les jours mais je n'ai pas peur. Ce n'est pas parce que Satan nous tente tout le temps que se laisser aller est un crime. Au contraire, en profitant de la vie, nous montrons à Dieu que nous sommes avant tout humain. Et un humain, par rapport à Lui, est faible. Temps que tu ne tues personne, tu n'as pas ta place en enfer. _

Allen glissa une mèche derrière l'oreille de Yu en souriant.

__Aimer physiquement quelqu'un sans être marié n'est pas un crime... Puisqu'il est impossible de faire de même avec Dieu. Ainsi on ne peut aimer plus son amant que Dieu lui-même.  
><em>__M-même si c'est un homme ?_ Demanda timidement Yu.  
><em>_Mais je me fous de son bon goût et de ses préjugés. La beauté pour moi est autant femme que homme et je profite des deux.<em>

Yu s'offusqua légèrement. _Les deux..._ Pensait-il. Il avait du aimer beaucoup de gens de cette manière...

Malgré tout, Yu se libéra de son étreinte et se rhabilla prestement.

__Je dois tout de même y aller. Je dois travailler. _

Allen le regarda un moment et s'interrogea :  
><em>_J'ai remarqué que... Alma portait toujours du blanc et du gris, Mizaru, du jaune et du orange, Mikazaru, en rouge et rose, Mazaru, en bleu et lavande et toi...<br>___Du noir et du marron, oui.  
><em>__Pourquoi ?_ S'enquit Allen.  
><em>_Parce que... Notre mère a toujours choisit nos vêtements depuis l'enfance et les rares fois où elle va nous acheter de nouveau linge, elle choisit toujours les mêmes coloris suivant l'enfant qu'il faut habiller.<em>

Allen finit de s'habiller et vint vers Yu.

__Des couleurs vives tiraient tellement mieux que du marron...  
><em>__J'ai demandé à en porter, il y a longtemps... Mais ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que les libertins pour vouloir se faire remarquer.  
><em>__Mais tes sœurs...  
><em>__Ce sont des filles, c'est différent._

Allen acquiesça, peu convaincu et embrassa sa joue.

__Aller... File avant que je te déshabille à nouveau. _

En début d'après midi, Allen chercha Yu. Il le trouva dans une pièce à part. Il jouait du piano tout en travaillant sur une composition. Il entra sans frapper et vint s'assoir près de lui. Yu lui sourit timidement et s'arrêta.

__C'était très frais, je ne connaissais pas cette partition._ Dit Allen en se penchant sur le parchemin installé sur le piano à queue.  
><em>_Je... c'est moi qui l'ai écrite...<br>___C'est vrai ?_

Yu acquiesça.

__Je n'ai pas trop le temps de travailler dessus depuis quelques mois à cause du travail que me donne ma mère mais... j'y réfléchis et j'ai encore tant à apprendre. _ Se justifia-t-il.

Allen glissa une mèche de Yu derrière son oreille et caressa sa joue.

__J'aime beaucoup, tu peux continuer ? _

Yu hocha la tête et reprit sa joli mélodie. Allen l'écouta et remarqua qu'il ne lisait pas les notes sur le papier. Il attendit qu'il ait fini pour prendre le relai et lui dire :

__Dis moi les notes que tu entends.  
><em>__Hum... Fa Ré... la... do. Ré, si, do majeur Fa dièse._

Et ainsi de suite. Allen s'arrêta.

__Tu reconnais chaque note que tu entends ?  
><em>__Oui, tout comme ma sœur, Mikazaru.  
><em>__Tu n'as jamais voulu faire parti du monde de la musique.  
><em>__C'est que... Cela coûte très cher... Et mes parents ont déjà du payer les études d'Alma.  
><em>__Hm... Je peux être ton professeur si tu veux !  
><em>__Je sais déjà jouer du piano.  
><em>__Tout comme moi~. Mais il y a un instrument que j'apprécie plus particulièrement et qui t'irai à merveille. Le piano n'est pas assez... Hum... Mature et profond pour toi._

Yu haussa un sourcil et le suivit donc dans sa chambre. Il sortit un gros étuis brun de dessous son lit et l'ouvrit.

__U-un violoncelle ?_ Balbutia-t-il.  
><em>_Oui.<em>

Allen avait allongé son séjour de plusieurs semaines. Yu était fou de joie sans le montrer. Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement, ponctué de leçons de violoncelle et de duos sous les draps d'un lit.

Assis sur le divan vert bouteille avec son amant, Yu lisait tandis que le compositeur composait. Mais sa main libre caressait distraitement le genoux du brun dans un geste affectueux. Yu souriait doucement, profitant du contact chaud de sa paume.

Ils avaient été faire des courses pour le diner avenant et Allen s'était arrêté devant un stand de vêtements chauds. Il avait craqué pour une très longue écharpe rouge vif. Yu l'avait alors attendu sagement à l'abri de la neige qui tombait lentement. Il l'avait regardé venir vers lui en souriant... Puis il lui avait enroulé l'épais tissu autour de son cou gracile. Il avait murmuré un petit « magnifique » sous l'extase.

Quand ils étaient entré dans l'auberge, la mère de Yu derrière son comptoir les avait reluqué avec effarement et s'apprêtait à sermonner son enfant. Allen lui avait sourit :

__Cela lui va bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
><em>__Euh oui mais...  
><em>__Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite imaginé Yu avec ! Donc je l'ai acheté._

Bien sur, il ne précisait pas qu'il imaginait surtout Yu portant l'écharpe, sans vêtements autres. Yaeko ne sut quoi répondre, ayant peur de vexer son client.

Yu posa son livre et prit la main d'Allen puis il le guida vers la sortie pour aller profiter de la lourde couche de neige.

La mère Kanda les regarda passer et envoya une des triplées chercher quelqu'un avant d'aller espionner le petit couple. Allen semblait pourchasser Yu.

Ils couraient entre les chênes centenaires dénudé et Yu se cacha derrière l'un deux. Le musicien s'approcha à pas de loup avant de contourner l'arbre en une enjambé et de se jeter sur lui. Ils roulèrent dans la neige glacée et Yu finit par plaqué Allen au sol, à cheval sur lui. Ils rirent un moment avant de reprendre leurs esprit. L'albinos se redressa et serra Yu contre lui.

Yu ferma les yeux. Même dans la neige, il n'avait pas froid. Parce qu'Allen était là, collé à lui. Leur cœur battaient au même rythme comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. D'ailleurs, il commençait à déposer un chapelet de baisers dans son cou. Leur pouls s'emballèrent sous la peur d'être surpris mais les deux jeune hommes n'en avaient cure.

Les lèvres du blanc glissèrent sur sa gorge puis se baladèrent le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire. Yu frémit et s'accrocha fébrilement à lui, la tête lui tournait. Les mains chaudes du pianiste s'infiltraient peu à peu sous sa veste en tweed.

Allen s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Yu fixa longuement les iris grises de son opposé, chamboulé.

Le musicien se pencha un peu et le brun l'incita à continuer en inclinant la tête en arrière. Allen le contempla, les yeux mis-clos. Il sourit et se voûta davantage sur lui, cherchant ses lèvres humides. Elles allaient se toucher, elles allaient se frôler... Ils allaient s'embrasser... Quand la mère de Yu sortit en hurlant, insultant Allen de tout les noms.

Le brun se releva dans un sursaut de honte et de pudeur. Allen se renfrogna et se leva, époussetant ses vêtements.

__Insolent couard !_ Grogna Yaeko.  
><em>_Yaeko ! Euh, Maman ! Euh... madame... <em> S'excusa Allen en s'inclinant.

Elle en profita pour lui frapper l'arrière du crâne.

__Vous aviez pourtant promis de ne toucher aucun de mes enfants !  
><em>__Non, justement madame, je ne...  
><em>__Petit Salopiaud !_

Yu couina.

__Mais maman...  
><em>__Toi, retourne dans ta chambre ! Tu y es consigné !_

Yu rougit de colère et s'exclama, pris d'un courage nouveau :

__Jamais. _

Allen sourit et lui ouvrit les bras. Il s'y jeta presque mais se baissa aussitôt pour éviter la claque de sa mère. Ce fut Allen qui l'a reçue. Il se retint de se rire d'elle et fit un air contrarié, les lèvres pincées. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le petit couple remarqua la présence d'un homme au crâne dégarni, se tenant droit comme un I derrière la vieille femme.

__Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda le compositeur à son ami.  
><em>_... Mon tuteur...<em>

De son côté, Yaeko râlait encore :

__Moi qui ai tout fait pour sauvegarder mon petit Yu... Merci, mon Dieu, ton père n'aura pas vu ça... _

L'homme chauve s'approcha.

__D'après la charte de l'abbaye, puisque le jeune Yu Kanda a eu une relation plus que amicale avec le dénommé monsieur Walker, celui-ci devra signer une promesse de mariage. _ Persifla-t-il de sa voix enrouée.

Allen blêmit, répétant les quatre derniers mots du tuteur de son amant. Un mariage signifiait la fin de sa carrière. Il s'écarta de Yu, perdu.

__Si vous n'épousez pas monsieur Kanda dans les trois ans à venir, vous devrez rémunérer madame Kanda de 300 milles livres. _ Dit-il d'un ton neutre qui déplaisait aux deux amants.

Allen regarda longuement le parchemin que lui tendait le tuteur. Il devait signer... Il regarda Yu qui était au bord des larmes. Il soupira et signa.

Dépité, Yu s'enfuit jusqu'à sa chambre, couvert de honte... Il se sentait si sale, si mal... Il s'effondra sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Le musicien le regarda partir, mal pour lui.

Une fillette vêtu d'une épaisse robe en mousseline mauve entra dans le petit salon en courant, une feuille de journal à la main.

__Papa, Tyki ! Regardez ! Allen apparaît dans le journal pour son triomphe dans les quatre dernières villes qu'il a visité ! Enfin ! Notre Allen va devenir célèbre ! _ Débita-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Elle se stoppa quand elle vit les mines sombres de son père et de son oncle.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _ Murmura-t-elle.

Tyki, le plus jeune des deux hommes, reposa la lettre qu'il tenait à la main en soupirant.

__Allen vient de nous écrire..._ Commença prudemment Sheryl, le père de l'enfant. _Il nous annonce qu'il va épouser Kanda Yu, le frère d'Alma...  
><em>__Il s'est encore faire harponné par cette maudite famille. _ Gronda son oncle.

La fille prit la lettre et la lisant en biais, reprit :

__Mais... Je suis sure que Yu est sincère lui. Il ne s'intéresse pas à sa gloire et son titre. Je suis même prête à parier qu'il est transi d'amour pour lui.  
><em>__Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser cela ?_ Demanda son père, sceptique.  
><em>_Quand Allen nous a parlé de la famille d'Alma, il a évoqué son frère qui était dans une sorte de couvent... Alors si Yu a rompu ses vœux de célibat, c'est que votre cher petit cousin lui plait !<em>

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, peu convaincu.

On venait de frapper timidement à sa porte. Yu se leva lentement de son bureau et ouvrit à Allen.

Celui-ci murmura aussitôt :

__Yu... Je ne puis ainsi croire que tu étais au courant et complice de ce plan diabolique monté par ta mère.  
><em>__... En doutez vous vraiment ?_ Murmura Yu, blessé qu'il n'ait pas confiance en lui.  
><em>_Maintenant je doute de tout. <em> Soupira-t-il.

Yu blêmit.

__Allen... Vous êtes la seule personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde... Si j'avais vous devez m'épouser, je ne veux pas que ce soit à cause d'un contrat signé sous la contrainte...  
><em>__Ceci n'est pas une réponse..._

Yu inspira difficilement et alla prendre un papier sur son bureau pour le présenter au musicien.

__Vous reconnaissez ce document ? Je l'ai dérobé à ma mère ce matin... Et voilà ce que j'en fait... _

Allen vit le contrat se déchirer en plusieurs morceaux entre les doigts fins du japonais pour retomber lentement sur le parquet. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Yu qui était abattu. Abattu d'avoir réduit à néant les chances de garder celui qu'il aimait auprès de lui. Cette fois, il en était certain, Allen allait filer au plus vite sans demander son reste et il serait de nouveau seul...

Le blanc sourit doucement et s'agenouilla à ses pieds nus.

__Yu Kanda... Me ferais-tu l'honneur..._ (Il marqua une courte pause pour sourire face à sa surprise) _d'accepter de devenir mon époux, mon partenaire de vie ? _

Yu bredouilla un faible oui, tremblant. Allen se releva et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Yu ferma les yeux et deux seules et uniques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues opalines. Il sursauta même en sentant la langue de son futur mari venir chatouiller ses lèvres.

Leur baiser chaste se mua en un long et passionnel échange. Allen enroula ses bras autour de lui. On l'avait déjà embrassé... Mais jamais de cette manière là, jamais avec une telle passion, une telle avidité, une telle soif. Yu eut l'impression que le poids qui compressait sa poitrine depuis des années venait enfin de s'envoler, d'être aspiré par leur baiser.

Pour la première fois, il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il en oubliait tout contre ses lèvres, tout, jusqu'à même ses sœurs ou son frère pouvant passer dans le couloir.

Ils chavirèrent sur le lit étroit du brun. Allen claqua la porte d'un coup de pied sans quitter les lèvres du japonais. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Désormais, il ne les quitterait jamais. Se langue, habile et rapide, venait jouer avec celle de Yu. Il la taquinait, la caressait, la titillait et le désir de Yu se déployait encore plus.

Yu hurla quand Allen s'invita en lui. Il criait son bonheur sans aucune pudeur. Il hurla encore pendant la bonne heure et demi où ils ne firent qu'un. Personne n'avait osé les déranger dans leur véritable première fois.

Et quand Yu ne faisait pas de bruit, on devinait que ses lèvres étaient occupée à en dévorer d'autres. Les papillons dans son ventre avaient définitivement disparus.

_Été 1788_

Yu regarda l'eau du lac, sceptique.

__Se baigner ?_ Fit-il en reprenant les mots de son mari. _Mais nous n'avons pas nos tenues de bain... _

Allen haussa les épaules.

__Cette combinaison hideuse qui cache ton corps ? Non merci. Nous ne garderons rien. _

Le brun rougit vivement.

__Mais on pourrait nous surprendre.  
><em>__Et alors ? On ne verrait pas nos corps dans l'eau._

Le musicien sourit et entreprit de déshabiller son amant si pudique.

__Aller, Yu, ne fais pas l'enfant et laisse moi faire. _

Même s'il était habitué, Yu ne pouvait laisser Allen le déshabiller. Surtout sur cette petite plage de galet. Il recula et trébucha sur un rocher. Le pianiste le vit battre des bras en tombant dans l'eau. Il ressortit aussitôt la tête de l'eau, une algue poisseuse barrant son visage.

Allen rit et vint l'aider à se relever. Il lui enleva l'herbe sur sa tête et caressa sa joue.

__Je crois que cette fois tu n'as plus le choix. _

Cela faisait déjà sept années qu'ils étaient mariés et heureux. Yu rougit un peu et hocha lentement la tête. Ils laissèrent leurs vêtements sur un rocher et se glissèrent dans l'eau. Yu s'y cacha immédiatement. Allen nagea jusqu'à lui et caressa ses hanches.

__Tu me jouera un morceau ensuite ? _ Demanda-t-il de son air coquin.

Yu jeta un cou d'œil sur la plage où était resté son violoncelle dans son étui et acquiesça.

__Nu, évidemment.  
><em>__Pourquoi toujours nu ?_ Râla Yu tout en nageant un peu.  
><em>_Parce que c'est cette tenue qui te va le mieux. <em> ria-t-il en le suivant.

Allen le plaqua doucement contre lui et profita d'avoir encore pied pour remonter ses jambes sur ses hanches. Yu lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Il colla son bassin au sien en frémissant.

__Bon anniversaire de mariage, Yu mon amour... _

Mais le dit amour était trop en extase pour répondre quoique ce soit de cohérent. Sa voix se brisa sur un dernier cri.

Allongé sur le sable mélangé aux cailloux ronds, Allen regardait son amant, à ses côtés sur une grosse pierre, jouant à la perfection du violoncelle. Le musicien était sous le charme et ferma un instant les yeux. Soudain, il sentit de petits picotements au fond de sa gorge. Il déglutit mais ne put retenir une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Yu s'arrêta et le regarda, inquiet.

__Cela t'arrive souvent depuis quelques semaines... Serais-tu malade ? _

Allen retint un rire et secoua la tête.

__Je ne suis jamais malade moi. _ Tonna-t-il en se levant.

Yu regarda un moment Allen sans rien dire, admirant les petites pattes d'oies apparaissant au coin de ses yeux et la petit fossette creusant sa joue quand il souriait. Il se leva à son tour et se rhabilla. Le musicien fit de même avant de glisser un bras autour de lui et de le ramener à leur demeure.

_Hiver 1788_

Le brun caressa lentement le front de son amant. Il le regardait dormir et n'était éclairé que par une seule petite bougie qui se consumait trop vite à son goût.

Allen était couché sur le dos, fiévreux. Yu passa de nouveau une serviette humide sur son front brulant. Le blanc émergea lentement.

__Yu ?_ Murmura-t-il difficilement.  
><em>_Chut... Je suis là.<em>

Le japonais se pencha et embrassa sa tempe. Il continuait ses caresses sur son visage, le rassurant. Allen esquissa un sourire.

__Il est tard... pourquoi tu ne dors pas encore ? _

Yu lui répondit par un sourire triste et posa sa tête sur son cœur sans trop s'y appuyer.

__Tu as besoin de fraicheur. Je veille donc. _ Chuchota-t-il. _ Dors, mon ange... _

Allen toucha fébrilement la joue de Yu avant de repousser une mèche derrière son oreille.

__C'est toi l'ange ici... Tu es trop bon. _

Yu rit doucement, réchauffant le cœur de l'albinos.

__Je ne ferais jamais assez pour toi, comparé à tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté... _

Allen le regarda doucement et Yu remarqua que son regard gris s'embruma légèrement. Il inspira difficilement.

__Tu veux que je t'aide à t'endormir ? _ Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le malade hocha la tête en souriant, impatient.

Yu se leva un peu et attrapa son violoncelle posé dans un coin. Il l'installa entre ses cuisses et prit son archet.

Il le fit doucement glisser sur les cordes tendues tandis que ses joues se couvraient de larmes. Allen le regarda jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment d'eux même. Il entendait le doux grincement du violoncelle, le léger frottement du bois contre les jambes de son mari, les doigts pinçant parfois les cordes... Yu se tendait au fil de la musique, un long frisson glacé parcourant son échine voutée. Il resserra sa poigne sur son instrument. C'était Allen qui l'avait initié, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à s'améliorer. Le violoncelle serait tout ce qu'il lui resterait. La bougie serait bientôt à son terme.

__Yu ?_ Murmura Allen, les yeux clos.  
><em>_Oui..<em> Soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant.  
><em>_Viens m'embrasser... Avant que je dorme... Mais continue de jouer après... S'il te plait...<em>

Yu s'approcha en chuchotant un _« tout ce que tu voudras »_ d'une voix chevrotante avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Allen caressa doucement sa nuque, agrippa ses cheveux dans sa main à la couleur de marbre.

Leur baiser était aussi chaste et pur que leur amour, doux et sincère.

__J'aimerais tellement te faire danser encore une fois...  
><em>__Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Tu auras encore plein d'occasions de danser avec moi... D'aller au lac pour nager... De composer encore et encore des musiques encore plus belle... De m'aimer..._

Allen ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une goutte d'eau salée sur sa paupière mais ne vit rien. La bougie venait de se consumer. Il ne vit donc pas Yu pleurer. Il l'entendit renifler et sourit tendrement.

Yu alla allumer une autre bougie et Allen put le contempler à sa guise. Le brun regarda sa main tenant la sienne. Celle d'Allen était si pâle et ses jointures, violette. Il déposa donc les mains de son amant sur son cœur battant lentement et reprit son instrument.

__Je vais te jouer quelque chose que... J'ai composé... _

Allen lui sourit et Yu lui répondit, oubliant le temps de quelques secondes que ce qu'il allait jouer n'était autre qu'un Requiem.

__Pour que tu puisse profiter du plus beau des sommeils... _

Son archet glissa sèchement sur les cordes. Il les caressait avec colère et fureur, avec révolte. Le rythme dur et rapide sembla s'adoucir quand Allen posa sa main sur le genoux de Yu en signe d'apaisement.

Le brun continua de jouer sa messe des morts avec un sentiment nouveau. La culpabilité s'était envolé avec ses remords de pas avoir put le soigner à temps de cette maladie inconnue, de ne pas avoir eut la force et le pouvoir de le garder auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient soixante ans et plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pu vieillirent ensemble, main dans la main...

Yu joua pendant des heures dans le noir, la bougie fondue sous sa propre flamme. Il regardait la silhouette de son mari endormi. Une corde avait déjà cassé sous la caresse constante. La lune bienveillante dans le ciel était visible par le carreau et caressait de sa pâle lumière le visage des deux hommes. Une autre corde lâcha mais Yu continuait de jouer, fixant le corps sans vie dans ce grand lit de satin pourpre. Il ne distinguait plus la limite entre le blanc de sa peau et le rosé pêche de ses lèvres... Ses paupières étaient désormais sombres, un mélange entre le bleu et le violet, tout comme les fines veines de ses poignets. Ses cheveux blanc si pur étaient devenu terne et presque gris.

Yu remarqua enfin que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus à rythme régulier et s'arrêta de jouer quand une autre corde se cassa. Il lâcha son archet et repoussa violemment son instrument. Mais Allen ne réagit pas. Le brun vint se coucher contre lui, secoué de spasmes. Il pleura longuement contre le corps inerte de son amant, humant les dernières fragrances de son parfum.

FIN

Sur nos stèles je veux graver  
>Que nos rires ont berné<br>La mort et le temps

_Vivre à en crever_

Merci d'avoir lu.

Parce que, quand tu manques d'inspiration, que tu es deux semaines en Espagne avec 40° et que ton cousin de 4 ans ne fait que d'écouter et regarder Mozart, l'opéra Rock, tu fais de la merde.


End file.
